1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate opening device and more particularly pertains to gate opening device with automatic and manual modes of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gate openers is known in the prior art. More specifically, gate openers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,597 to Lybecker discloses a modular automatic gate opener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,085 to Lybecker discloses an automatic gate opener. U.S. Design Pat. No. 348,075 to Meyer discloses a gate operator design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,190 to Tieben discloses remotely controlled gate opener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,860 to Nevarez discloses an electric swinging gate assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,958 to Richmond discloses a gate opening and closing assembly with an automatic locking means.
In this respect, the automatic gate opening device of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling gate operation in either a manual or automatic mode.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improved gate opening devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.